Hulk Loves Tony
by drsweetsgirl
Summary: "Hulk Like Tony." "Why?" "Tony like Hulk" Bruce/Tony References Rhodey/Tony, and Iron Man 1, vague allusions to non con/torture in chap 3. Includes a flashback. new chap...JARVIS love in this chapter!
1. Steve

I do not own avengers or the characters within.

The argument on the ship gets out of hand and the hulk steps in.

First real story in a long time. Let me know what you think.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve emphasized his point by pushing Tony, a bit harder than necessary. He staggered back a few steps and every eye in the room turned to them.

Hurt, not physical but emotional flitted across Tony's eyes, but was buried quickly. Trying to ease the tension, he joked "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you. You aren't a hero, you just pretend to be. Your father would be ashamed of what you've become." Steve was fuming and took a threatening step towards Tony.

He held his ground and blinked. He kept his eyes closed a half second longer than necessary in order to control the emotion in his eyes.

In that half second, Bruce hulked out and threw Captain America against the wall, holding him up by his neck.. As Tony opened his eyes, the Hulk drew back his fist to pummel Steve, and Tony threw himself at the Hulk yelling, "Bruce, No!"

The rest were stunned but leapt into action when Tony did, too late to do a thing about the fact that Tony threw himself unarmed at a giant green monster. The hulk stopped and stared at Tony. Tony stared back. The others sidestepped their way behind the Hulk, trying to find a way to bring him down. Tony stopped them with a look and a shake of his head, knowing that would not end well for anyone.

Hulk spoke or grunted. "Cap'n hurt Tony."

Tony frowned. "He didn't hurt me."

Hulk insisted. "He hurt Tony. Tony Sad."

Sighing, Tony grudgingly admitted, "Maybe, but he didn't really hurt me. You shouldn't hurt him."

Hulk debated for a tense minute or two, but let the Captain go. Steve slid down the wall, gasping for breath. Everyone released a breath and then Tony approached the Hulk.

"Why?" Tony asked after struggling to figure out what to say.

"Hulk like Tony."

Furrowing his eyebrows he asked, "But why?"

"Tony likes Hulk." The Hulk smiled a wide smile that was crooked and sweet while also looking threatening and suddenly, he was Bruce again and Tony was staring at him in confusion while Natasha discreetly handed him clothes.

Fury broke the silence. "While that was exciting, we really need to figure out..."

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

(Story goes according to canon. The ship engine fails, Bruce hulks out and ends up falling to the ground, Phil dies, Tony, Steve and the rest go to NYC, Bruce and Thor meet them there, etc...And picks up right after Tony sacrifices himself for New York and The Hulk catches him falling through the air.)

ROAR!

"Urgh. What just happened? Did anybody kiss me? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Tony tried to follow the conversation but he mostly heard whooshing air and an elephant break dancing in his skull. His mind suddenly tuned in as Captain America stated. "We aren't done yet."

Tony attempted to get up but failed. "More fighting to do? Where? Let's go."

"No. Just clean up and we need to imprison Loki."

"Yea, I don't think I can do that right now. Maybe you guys could handle that part." Tony stated, trying to be reasonable with a searing headache.

Steve's temper flared suddenly. "Look just because you did something heroic does not mean you can just lay here and relax while the rest of us do all the work and..."

The rest of his rant was ignored as Tony locked eyes with Hulk. "Please try not to kill him." Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

Thor stopped America's rant by thumping him on the shoulder. "He passed out, mate. You should probably go get a doctor before Hulk kills you."

Steve looked at a fuming Hulk who seemed to be debating whether to stay with Tony or kill him. Suddenly, Banner was there. "Forget the doctor, Get me clothes!" Captain America hurried off, while Bruce checked Tony's vitals as best he could around the Iron Man suit. He hurriedly put the clothes Captain America brought, on and looked to Thor for help. "We need to get him to his loft. I can probably get this off there."

Thor windsurfed them up to Tony's place.

"Welcome Dr. Banner. If you would place him on the platform outside, I will remove the suit, so you can treat him. I am noting a few minor injuries. The most pressing ones being a gash on Mr. Stark's clavicle and a slight concussion." A delightfully British Computer Animated Voice chimed above them. Bruce followed his directions and laid Tony on a couch, while Thor kicked Loki a few times to make sure he was unconscious.

As Bruce checked Tony's injuries, he asked. "So, you're JARVIS? Tony told you about me."

"Yes, he seemed very excited to work on some expandable pants that would fit no matter what size you become."

"Hmmm..." Bruce blushed while Thor laughed loudly. "You are right the concussion seems mild. I will do a check when he awakens. But I need to stitch this cut up now. It's bleeding a lot. Combined with his head wound, blood loss is the most likely reason he passed out. Do you have what I need here JARVIS?"

"Sterilized equipment and gloves are rising on the platform next to you. I would warn you, Mr. Stark prefers to tend to his own injuries."

"Too bad. I'm not going to let him bleed to death so he can maintain his pride. If I can handle waking up naked in random places after turning into a giant green monster, he can deal with a few little stitches from a friend."

"We're friends now?" Tony groaned opening an eye. "Does that mean you're going to come and work for me at Stark Tower. We do have the best toys money can't buy you know."

"Of course we're friends, even the other guy likes you and he doesn't like anyone." Bruce helped Tony into a sitting position and prepared the needle.

"Tis true!" Thor declared. "The Hulk and I completed a quest of destruction upon our enemy earlier this day and he finished this act by punching me in the face."

Tony burst into fits of laughter, while Bruce chastised him. "Hold still. I'm trying to sew your head back together."

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~


	2. Pepper

Thank you for all the reviews! I was really happy to see the response to this story. I've decided to continue it for as long as I can (I have two kids one is 2 and the other is 4 months, so life is hectic), but the tone will probably change as I go along. All the other stories I write are much much darker and generally involve non-con or child abuse, but I don't know where I want this to go yet. I will always warn if I do go in that direction.

Oh and yes, Captain America is out of character because I wanted him to be the bad guy. Pepper might be a little over the top here too. I do like both of them very much, but for the purposes of this story, I need them to be OOC,

I do not own Iron man or the Avengers or any other characters used in this story.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

Tony was sound asleep when Pepper stormed in. "How could you forget to call me? I have been worried sick and you didn't think to call and let me know that you're fine. That-that you are just laying in bed sleeping, completely fine and I have been worrying for nothing!"

Tony's eyes flew open as he tried to decipher what Pepper had just screamed at him. Between his concussion and the fact that she woke him from a deep sleep, he just wasn't having much luck figuring out what she had said. "Um, what?"

"What do you mean what? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Are you Pepper? Why the hell are you yelling at him? He has a concussion!" Bruce chastised as he walked into the room.

Tony sat in confusion as Pepper apologized. "Did I do something wrong? Why were you yelling?"

Pepper's eyes flashed. Without raising her voice, she snapped at him. "You did not even call me and you risked your life again. I can't do this. You never consider anyone else. You just go off risking your life without a thought to how it will affect me or your company or-or anyone. You didn't even call me. How could you not call me?"

Suddenly Pepper was in tears and Tony wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as best he could. "I did try to call you right before I got rid of the missile. I tried, but you didn't answer. Ask JARVIS."

"Mr. Stark is correct. I offered to call you and he agreed it was best, so-"

"JARVIS had to tell you to call me! What the hell Tony?"

"No!" Tony scrambled to explain as Pepper jerked away from his embrace. "No, I -I was already going to . He just said it and then I called and I-"

"I can't do this anymore. You never consider me in any of this." Her arms swung around emphatically. "I'm sick of having to drag you out of the lab to get you to eat and sleep. To get you to spend time with me. I am sick of having to deal with your insomnia and the fact that you won't eat. I'm sick of dealing with your insecurities and your nightmares. I'm sick of being taken for granted. You know Rhodey has more than once offered me a place to stay after I have gone to him in tears because of something you have-or more importantly haven't done. I am sick of being second to Iron man. Hell, I'm sick of Iron man and I am sick of you Tony Stark. I won't do this anymore. I can't. I will keep my job, because why should the company suffer because of our failed relationship, but I can no longer see you personally." She calmed slightly, looking at a shell-shocked Tony. Swiftly, she approached him and gave him a gentle kiss goodbye. "I hope you find happiness, but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye, Tony."

And she was gone. Bruce stood there awkwardly as he had during Pepper's outburst, starring at Tony, waiting for him to say something. Tony looked to him with a desperate expression. "What the hell just happened?"

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

After a few days of healing, Bruce allowed Tony to go down to his lab. It was a struggle to make Tony rest and not return to his scientific explorations sooner. Now, Bruce could no longer see any reason to deny Tony access to his experiments. Multiple times Bruce had tried to engage Tony in a conversation about what happened with Pepper, but after being shut out every time, he decided it was best to let Tony deal with the breakup however he saw fit. If that meant pretending the whole thing never happened, then so be it.

They walked down to the lab together so Tony could give him a tour. "This is, well I'm sure you know what it is, and that, and I suppose that as well. You know what most of this equipment is, so let's skip this area." Bruce smiled and shook his head at Tony's rambling. "Aha! This is JARVIS' mainframe and this is dummy. He's my most awful creation but he saved my life so I have to keep him around and this is..." He went on to show off his unique equipment and the specs for multiple projects he was working on, and finally every iron man suit he possessed. Then he settles down on a stool and started working with JARVIS to repair the suit that he had worn in his battle with Loki. "When are we supposed to go do Avengers stuff?"

"You mean the Loki situation?" Tony nodded and Bruce continued. "Around 3 I think."

"Hmmm. Just enough time I think. So, when are you leaving?"

"What?" Bruce spluttered.

Tony looked at him. "I thought you didn't want to stay here. You denied my offer at least six times. Maybe seven. JARVIS, was it six or seven times?"

"Eight, sir, but the last you were barely conscious."

"Eight it is then. I understand if you don't want to stay. I know you do a lot of good wherever you go and I will give you any equipment you need when you leave. If you need more, you can always get a message to me and I will send-"

"And if I changed my mind and I want to stay?" Bruce asked quietly.

"You want to stay?" Tony starred at him confused.

"Yes"

"Here?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I said yes Tony. I'm sure. I have been thinking about it for days. I would like the chance to work on technology that can help a lot of people. I want to do something more. I know I help a few people here or there, but I want to do something that can affect more that just a few. Your offer, if it still stands, is amazing. Any equipment and personnel I need. That's just amazing. Tony, you are the first person who has ever not been terrified of me. Everyone walks on eggshells around me, but you aren't scared. I don't know how you could not be scared, but I-just-Thank you. It means more than anything else you could ever offer me. Thank you."

"Right. Well-" Tony cleared his throat and avoided Bruce's eyes. "That's settled them. JARVIS please send Miss Potts" After a wince, a pause, and a deep breath he continued. "A memo regarding the eighth floor renovations and tell her to proceed with the plans. Send her memos 8-43 in regard to the equipment I want installed. Oh add in 67 as well. And 93. Oh and JARVIS, add a note that I expect it done by the time we arrive. Also, please get Malibu ready for our arrival. I will need a guest suite prepared and the second lab as well. Do you have a preference of waterfront or cityscape?" He turned to Bruce.

Bruce managed to shut his mouth which has been hanging open slightly. "Um...No?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and returned to his repairs which had been interrupted. "Make it Guest Suite two JARVIS. Bruce should have the more peaceful serene ocean view, don't you think?"

"Wise decision sir." JARVIS agreed.


	3. Rhodey

I am going to try to update as often as possible. This chapter has a flashback back to Iron Man, the first movie. Also, vague references to torture and non-con. Nothing explicit. If in the future I have anything explicit, I will warn you.

In regards to the flashback, some of it will have things Tony would not have seen at the time, but he has JARVIS and is an excellent hacker and I believe he would review the footage of anything relating to a time he was vulnerable, because it would make him feel more in control.

I do not own iron man or the avengers or any of the characters.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

To say Bruce Banner was overwhelmed would be an understatement. Four days. Four days he had been living in Tony Stark's Malibu mansion and he was lost. Again. "JARVIS. Which way to Tony's lab?"

"Turn left sir. Down the stairs and another left. Would you like a holographic representation?"

"No. Thank you. Sorry for asking again" A blush filled his cheeks that could have come from either embarrassment of being lost for the umpteenth time or from the fact that he just thanked a robot.

"Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark you are coming?"

"That's alright. I'll just knock." Bruce replied, following JARVIS's previous directions.

"The music is rather loud at the moment."

"Then I'll just walk in." Bruce replied exasperated.

"Very well sir."

Bruce found his way and let himself into Tony's lab. Over the music, he hollered. "Did you program JARVIS to argue?"

Tony glanced up from the three projects he was working on. "I suppose. I wanted him to challenge my mind, so I programmed in a learning curve module which theoretically allows him to argue. No idea where he got the sarcasm. If he annoys you, you could always mute him."

"Nah. You've been down here for two days now. It's kind of nice to have someone around. Well, not around, but there. Well not there, but-"

Tony snorted. "I get it. Sorry. I've been working."

"Yeah, but don't you sleep? Or eat?"

Tony shrugged off his concerns. "Sometimes. So, how do you like everything? Do you need any more equipment?"

"Of course I don't. You thought of everything, because you're you."

"Good." He smiled lightly, but went back to his work.

Trying to prolong the conversation, Bruce admitted. "I keep getting lost and have to ask for directions."

"Is that why you were arguing with JARVIS?"

"No. He wanted to tell you I was coming, but I like watching you work before I tell you I'm here and you get all tense again. If I don't tell you I get to see you relaxed and happy." Bruce replied very fast, still aggravated with JARVIS. Then he felt Tony starring at him and realized what he had said. "Oh. Um, no. What I meant was-"

Suddenly a pair of warm, soft lips met his own and Bruce stumbled back, shocked. Tony watched as Bruce turned bright red and retreated. "I have to go."

"Bruce! Wait!" Tony tried to call him back but it was too late, so he slumped to the floor instead. "Why did I do that? God. I'm so stupid."

"Sir? May I point out that your IQ-"

"Mute, JARVIS. Fuck! This is just like Rhodey all over again. Or Pepper. I could never be good enough for them, and I'll never be good enough for Bruce. I'm too broken...Too worthless..." Tony brought his legs up to his chest, laid his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his body. He began to rock his body back and forth methodically. Hours later Bruce found him that way, completely shutting out the world around him. "Tony!"

But Tony couldn't hear him. He was far too gone by this point, trapped in his own mind. Overwhelmed by his own memories and the memories he had extrapolated as he watched through JARVIS's surveillance.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

_Tony's mind could barely process the world around him. Running on autopilot, his world currently exists in barely formed, single word, thoughts. _

_Yinsen._

_Gone._

_Destroy._

_Destroy._

_Kill._

_Fly._

_Fly._

_Fly._

_Fl-Fall._

_Crash._

_Ow._

_Ow._

_OWWW!_

_Up._

_Walk._

_Walk._

_Walk._

_Walk._

_Walk._

_'Walk' dominated his thoughts for the next few hours, punctuated occasionally by 'ow' and 'sand' and then 'breathe' for a few minutes when a coughing fit took over._

_Walk._

_Walk._

_Walk._

_Helicopter._

_Walk._

_Wal- Suddenly Tony caught up with his brain. Helicopter. He had heard a helicopter. His mind went blank for a few minutes, before he started yelling and waving. The helicopter landed and Tony saw him, while flashing the peace sign._

_Rhodey. A memory of a fight the two had before he was kidnapped flashed through his mind, followed by his comments about the fun-vee and the hum-drum-vee._

_'Well. That was a stupid comment.' Tony thought vaguely as Colonel Rhodes ran towards him._

_Tony cringed slightly as Rhodey asked. "How was the funvee?" Tony forced a laugh as the faces of the young soldiers dying flashed before his eyes. They boy who wanted the picture, Jimmy, telling him to stay put. Explosions all around him. HIS weapons killing everyone around him, blowing shrapnel into his chest._

_The images fade away and Colonel Rhodes is in front of him again with a hand on his shoulder. "Next time you ride with me, okay?"_

_These words were the last straw. Not being able to hold it in anymore, he leaned into his friend's shoulder and sobbed quietly. Rhodey let him, barely holding back his own tears. After Tony regained his composure, Rhodey helped him to the helicopter, supporting most of his dead weight. "What the hell is that?" He asked suddenly._

_Tony frowned and followed Rhodey's line of sight to his chest where it was glowing slightly. He sighed and ignored the question, attempting to maneuver around his pal and into the helicopter where he could finally rest. The colonel stopped him and carefully unbuttoned Tony's shirt. Tony shivered involuntarily as Rhodey's hand brushed against his skin. He took a deep breath, ready to explain the grotesque glowing light in his chest, but Rhodey beat him to it. "Is that an arc reactor?" Tony smiled, glad that Rhodey had an engineering background. "You'll tell me later." Rhodey said firmly, buttoning his shirt and securing him in the chopper._

_Tony drifted into a light slumber as they flew over the dessert while Rhodey watched over him. As they neared the camp base, Rhodey shook Tony's shoulder gently in order to wake him. Tony's eyes sprung open as he jumped noticeably. He looked around wildly as Rhodey smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. You're safe Tony."_

_Tony's eyes settled on Rhodey and he laughed uneasily, mumbling. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He sighed. "Sorry."_

_Rhodey narrowed his eyes. "Why in the world are you sorry?"_

"_Um... Because I practically jumped out of my skin when you woke me up. I was a complete ass right before I got captured. I got kidnapped by people using my own weapons against me. Innocent young soldiers were killed trying to protect me. And just for being a worthless, pathetic, piece of shit, who let evil men ra-hurt me." Towards the end of his tirade, Tony was practically screaming at Rhodey while the pilot glanced at them nervously. Then to complete his emotional roller coaster, he broke down in tears again. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."_

_Rhodey let him cry everything out on his shoulder again as he whispered reassurances. "None of this is your fault. You're not worthless or pathetic or a piece of shit. You are Tony. I know you. You did not LET anyone hurt you. They hurt you despite your strength and that's not your fault. I'm so sorry you were hurt, but you are safe now and everything will be okay. I promise."_

_Tony took the four minutes it took the helicopter to land, as a chance to compose himself. As he was helped out of the chopper, he whispered. "Thanks. And I'm sorry I cried all over you." Glancing away, he added, "Twice."_

_Rhodey smiled at him and joked. "Not like it's the first time."_

_Tony growled back in mock anger as he was lowered into a wheelchair. "It doesn't count if I am drunk."_

"_Does too."_

"_Does not."_

"_Does too"_

"_Whatever you say Rhodey."_

"_Damn right, whatever I say!" _

_Tony chucked and closed his eyes in exhaustion. "I missed you."_

_Rhodey's smile faded. "I missed you too. I'll be waiting for you. When you're done, we'll go home."_

_Tony nodded as the doctors wheeled him through two large white doors in order to be checked out._

_An hour later, Rhodey stood as yelling that could only be Tony Stark was heard behind the doors. He approached them slowly, listening intently. "Doctor-Patient Confidentiality." Tony was saying firmly. "You will not tell a soul doctor. You can't. It's that simple."_

"_But, sir, you need-"_

_Tony interrupted, his voice taking on a dangerous quality that most would never associate with the billionaire. "Don't presume to tell me what I need. I know what I need and that is to go home, eat a cheeseburger, and sleep for four days. What you need is to mind your own damn business and keep your God damn mouth shut!"_

_Stepping through the doors and seeing Rhodey waiting for him,Tony smiled and approached him. Rhodey eyed the doctor and commented. "There is really no point in arguing with him. He is probably eight or nine steps ahead of you contemplating multiple different ways your conversation could go."_

"_But sir, he was-"_

"_If you utter one more word," Tony growled menacingly as he took a threatening step towards the doctor. "I will sue you and you should know that with the lawyers I have, you'll be lucky to be able to perform an operation on a lizard's balls when they're through." Turning and seeing Rhodey's questioning look, he added. "He seems to think he knows more about the device in my chest than I do. Seeing as I built it, I highly doubt that."_

_The doctor glared at Tony, opened his mouth to argue, but wisely shut it again and scowled. Tony relaxed marginally. "Can we go home now?"_

_Rhodey nodded and smiled politely at the doctor. "He probably knows more about the device in his chest than anyone on the planet." The doctor stormed away in frustration. "Well you pissed him off. Are you alright to fly home?"_

"_Of course I pissed him off have you met me. And I'm fine for flight Rhodey. Thanks for staying and waiting for me." Tony said the last sentence quietly, a hint of disbelief filling his statement._

_Rhodey narrowed his eyes, his temper flaring from lack of sleep and holding back his emotions so he could look for Tony. "I told you I would."_

"_I know, but-"_

"_You didn't think I'd stay." He finished for him._

"_I did. I just, I don't know." Tony floundered for an explanation, feeling sick to his stomach as Rhodey got angrier._

"_Well, good to see you are as insecure and trusting as ever." Tony flinched as if he had been hit and Rhodey started to storm off._

_Tony ran to catch up with him, wincing in pain with every step." Intellectually, I knew you would, but I'm not good with this stuff and I'm exhausted and God Rhodey. Please slow down. I can't keep up with you right now. Fuck" Tony bent over in pain as Rhodey stopped, looking regretful._

"_I'm sorry. Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Just splitting pain."_

"_I'm sorry. Sit down. Do you want me to get the doctor."_

"_Fuck no. That's the last thing I want." Tony smirked after the pain subsided. "I'm glad you stayed. That's all I was trying to say."_

"_Okay" Rhodey pointed at the wheelchair. "Would you get in already?" When Tony opened his mouth to argue, he added. "Or we could just stay here until you heal." Tony immediately sat in the chair. "That's what I thought." Tony was silent as he starred out the window the entire flight home. Rhodey watched him worriedly. Finally, they touched down. He rolled Tony to the edge of the plane and helped Tony up when he attempted to stand. "I'm sorry I got mad." Rhodey murmured as he helped him walk._

"_It's alright."_

"_No it isn't. It's been a long few months without you. I took my frustration and exhaustion out on you, when you are the last person I should be angry with. I'm glad your home and safe and I really am sorry." Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to explain._

_Tony touched his cheek gently and wiped away a tear. "Hush. It's fine. I can never stay mad at you." He smiled lightly. "See you later, man." Tony dismissed the EMTs and entered his limousine._

_'Of course Pepper assumed he wanted sex. That's who he was right? A man whore.' Tony inwardly cringed and sarcastically thought. 'Sex. Yea. That's exactly what I want. I was fucking kidnapped for months and-and-and-and r-damn I can even think the word let alone say it.' He joined the conversation again. "It's not what you think. I want a press conference."_

_She looked even more shocked at that suggestion, but arranged it anyway. Days later, Tony was in his house alone, having sent Pepper and Happy home, when he sank to the floor in front of his couch._

"_Are you alright, sir?" JARVIS inquired._

_Tony did not answer because of course he wasn't. His eyes closed and he started shaking. He pulled his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs._

"_Sir? Would you like me to call someone for assistance?"_

_Again, Tony remained silent, but tears began to fall in a steady stream down his face as he shook his head back and forth trying to fight away his memories._

_Colonel sat in his car debating whether or not to go and knock on Tony's door. Deciding Tony probably wanted to be left alone, he started his car and put it in gear. Then his phone rang. Seeing Tony Stark on the caller ID, Rhodey figured he had been spotted. He turned off the car and got out, answering as he did. "Tony. I was just com-"_

_JARVIS's voice interrupted. "Colonel Rhodes?"_

"_JARVIS" Rhodey stopped mid-step in confusion._

"_Mr. Stark seems to be in distress. He will not answer my multiple attempts to determine his well being. You are the top contact on his phone, and as I am prohibited from calling emergency services unless specifically directed to do so-"_

_Rhodey hung up and ran the rest of the way to the door. Finding it locked, he yelled. "JARVIS, let me in."_

_The lock clicked and JARVIS's voice chimed. "Behind the couch, sir."_

_Rhodey ran over and found Tony rocking back and forth. "Tony?" he asked cautiously, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder._

_The reaction was instantaneous. Tony screamed and scrambled back as if he had been burned. He pressed himself into the wall. "No. No, please. No. No. No. No. No..." He continued mumbling and curled even further around himself._

_Rhodey stood in shock until JARVIS spoke. "Sir. Mr. Stark's heart-rate has increased drastically and his breathing is shallow."_

_Rhodey shook himself. "I know JARVIS. He's having a panic attack or a flashback or both." He approached slowly this time, getting down on his knees. "Tony. It's me. It's Rhodey. You're safe" Tony stopped mumbling and opened his eyes. Rhodey barely managed to keep his voice even when he saw those eyes. Tony's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and red from crying, but they also looked dead. "It's safe Tony. You're with me, at your house. Everything is fine."_

_Tony's voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. "No. It's not." He uncurled himself. "They-they-" he paused before continuing. "Hurt me. And I'm so screwed up."_

"_No. You are not." Rhodey enunciated each word firmly. "You can get through this. You will get through this. Everything will be fine."_

_Tony exploded. "Nothing's ever going to be fine! I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can barely function without screaming every time I'm around people. I cringe when people touch me. I can hardly be around Pepper, or Happy, or-or you. All I can think about is...is..." Tony closed his eyes. Rhodey placed a hand on his knee soothingly. He was not prepared when Tony jumped halfway across the room. Nor was he expecting Tony to turn slightly green and bolt to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him._

"Tony! Tony! Look at me! Please! JARVIS, how long has he been unresponsive?" Bruce waited but there was no answer. "Unmute JARVIS!" Bruce yelled in exasperation.

"He has been in this state since you left earlier sir. So, three hours, fifty-one minutes, and 32...33...34 seconds and counting." Bruce winced at the implication but pushed it aside.

"Tony! Please. I'm sorry. It's Bruce. Come back to me. You're safe. Everything's fine." No reponse. "Has this happened before JARVIS?"

"Many times sir."

"Does he have medicene? Does it usually last this long? I need more information."

"He has pills in the top left drawer of his desk." Bruce ran to get them as JARVIS continued. "He hates to be touched in this state. His attacks don't usually last this long, but they have in the past. Would you like the averages for the length of tim-"

"Mute JARVIS! Tony. I have your pills. I have to touch you. I'm sorry if I scare you." Bruce took a deep breath and gently pulled Tony's arms away form his body, following when Tony squirmed away screaming. He gently pushed the pills between Tony's lips and made him swallow. Slowly, Tony calmed down. He opened his eyes. He starred at Bruce uncomprehendingly for a few minutes before he croaked. "You came back?"


	4. Bruce

Thank you all for reviewing. I think any questioned you had will be answered in this chapter. Thank you for reading. Hints of Bruce/Tony. References to drinking and PTSD.

I do not own the characters or the Avengers or Iron Man!

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

"I'm sorry I left in the first place." Bruce replied fervently. "The kiss was-"

"What kiss?" Tony tried to give Bruce a way out. "No idea what you're on about."

"Our kiss." Bruce said firmly, ignoring Tony and speaking loudly over him. "I didn't leave because of you. It was surprising but nice. It has been a long long time since anyone had kissed me. I bolted because I felt my heartbeat rising and I didn't want the other guy to destroy anything, including you."

Tony blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he burst into laughter. Bruce soon followed. Eventually they calmed enough to speak. "You left because you thought you would Hulk out? You should have stayed. Hulk wouldn't have destroyed my lab or hurt me. He's not mindless-"

"He is. I don't know why you think you can control him. It's impossible and-"

"No. I never said I wanted to control him. Didn't anyone tell you what happened on the plane? You never asked, so I assumed you remembered or someone told you."

"Told me what? Did I hurt someone?"

"No." Tony smiled smugly. "Hulk likes me!"

"That's not possible."

"Is too. Totally unexpected I know, but he told me."

"He told you!" Bruce's eyes widened comically, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yes. He! Told! Me!" Tony enunciated every word. "He likes me because I like him. It was amazing to speak to him. He decided to come out to protect me because Steve hurt my feelings which apparently you noticed."

"Of course I did."

"Why are you saying that like I'm stupid. No one else noticed."

"You don't know that, besides it's not like they turn into a giant green rage monster when someone hurts your feelings."

Right. Plus you're a genius.

"There is that."

"Alright then."

"Good."

"We're done with that."

"No we're not." Bruce argued. "The other guy talks? And he like you?"

"yes and yes. Was I not clear." Tony looked at him in mock confusion. "I though I was pretty clear."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Well, this is new information. You should have told me earlier. This could help my research."

"Well, I like Hulk. Why would I help you get rid of him?" Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I don't."

"You don't know him like I do."

"You talked to him once." Bruce said petulantly.

"He also saved my life." Tony pointed out.

"True."

"I know it is. I was there. So, the kiss was 'surprising but nice huh?" Tony frowned and said sarcastically. "Surprising, hmmm? I guess I can be pretty impulsive. I don't know. What do you think JARVIS?"

"I muted him."

"Tony hid a smile. "Of course you did. I did tell you to do that after all. Unmute JARVIS my darling."

JARVIS spoke immediately. "I have never known you to be impulsive sir. Never. Not once. You are also never ostentatious or argumentative. You are a complete angel sir."

"There's that sarcasm again. I don't know why I put up with you." Tony shook his head.

"I am glad you are alright sir."

"I usually am."

"Usually."

Bruce smiled at the banter between man and machine, but interrupted regardless. "Are you ready to get off the floor?"

"Oh yeah." Tony stood up shakily with Bruce's help. After a deep breath he addressed the elephant in the room. "How bad was I? Did I hit you? Did I say anything?"

"Apparently you were out of it for three hours, but no to the other two. I don't know how bad they usually are, but you calmed down after I gave you a Klonopin. How often does this happen?"

"Not a lot." Tony shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Bruce shook his head. "I knew you'd say that. I'm not just going to ignore this-"

"And I knew you would say that." Tony crossed his arms defensively. ''It's not a big deal. A lot of people have PTSD."

"Maybe, but I don't know those people. I know you. Now let me finish. I live here and you should have told me, in case something like this happened and I needed to give you pills. What if I froze or couldn't find them. That would just leave you suffering for even longer. I won't make you talk about it, but I think you should have told me, so I didn't have to find out like this."

Tony huffed angrily. "You're a doctor, you wouldn't freeze. Why should I have told you? So, you could pity me and look at me like I'm broken? So you could treat me different? Thanks, but I wanted to wait as long as possible for that. I guess it's too late now."

"I won't do that."

"You say that but you don't know that. It's what everyone does." Tony replied resignedly.

"I'm not everyone. We all have things in our past we don't want others to know about. You should have told me about your medication and the flashbacks. You don't have to explain them to me. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you like that. I wish I had been prepared. That's it. "

"Just lay off! I don't tell people this stuff!" Tony yelled.

"Fine!" Bruce yelled back.

They glared at one another, breathing heavily.

"Sorry to interrupt your tantrum, but the pizza Mr. Banner ordered had arrived." JARVIS chimed loudly.

"You ordered pizza?"

"On the way back, after I calmed myself down. I thought we could have dinner and talk. How was I supposed to know you were going to have a panic attack and be unreasonable?" Bruce stormed upstairs and Tony followed.

He smacked Bruce's wallet away and paid for it himself. He leaned on the wall as he let the delivery girl hand the pizza to Bruce. "I don't like things handed to me." They closed the door and sat down on the couch. "Sorry for getting mad and acting like a ten year old girl."

"Five year old girl. " Bruce agreed. "Me too."

"I don't talk about this stuff and I won't promise I will. I never did with Pepper or Rhodey."

"What's a Rhodey?" Bruce asked as he ate.

Tony smiled. "He's a friend of mine."

"A friend? Or something more?"

Tony frowned and took a few bites, stalling. "Jeez. Nosy much. We haven't even been on a date yet. He was my best friend that I thought could be something more. Do you want me to keep going or do you want to keep interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I don't talk about it."

"You don't have to do this."

"Would you shut up! I am supposed to take Lexapro. I don't. It makes me all jittery and I overreact to everything. Once Pepper was driving and she turned on her blinker and switched lanes. I screamed because I thought she was going to crash. There weren't even cars around. Ridiculous. And I can't drink if I take that. Well, I could, but it's not advisable. Same reason I don't take my sleeping pills, the drinking, not the jittery thing. You asked how often and the answer to that is this doesn't happen a lot. It happens more if I sleep, but since I tend not to, it isn't that often. Just when something sets me off. And that is all I am saying on the subject. So, let's get drunk." Tony pulled two glasses practically out of thin air, poured champagne and proposed a toast. "To us."

"There's an us now?" Bruce asked confused.

"Of course. I already decided. Did I not say it out loud? We're going on a date this Friday. I know the perfect little place in Persia."

Bruce smiled widely. "Of course you do."

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~


	5. Firsts

I know this chapter is a different style, but I wanted to segment their life over a six week period, just little fragments of things that happened. Next chapter will be back to normal and this is still a chapter fic.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

Six weeks later, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were officially a couple having gone a whopping sixteen dates in sixteen different countries. Maybe not officially official, since no one else knew yet. During those six weeks, there were a lot of firsts for the duo.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

**The first date...**

Tony walked into the restaurant as if he owned the place, which of course he did. He had bought the charming place that morning and subsequently cleared all the reservations, so Bruce and Tony could have a more intimate setting for their first dinner together. They had flown on his private jet, taken his best limo, and arrived at the beautiful little restaurant in Persia. So, maybe Tony was trying to show off a bit, but why not? "Tony. This is amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Bruce asked incredulously. "Did you rent out the whole place just for us?"

Tony pursed his lips as they were seated. He ordered the most expensive bottle of wine and shooed the waiter away. "I may have bought the place."

He avoided Bruce's eyes as Bruce's jaw dropped. "You bought the restaurant?"

"It's not a big deal. I buy lots of things, all the time in fact. I am a multi-billionaire." Tony said downplaying his actions.

"Still. That's really-" Bruce trailed off, shaking his head.

"Really what? Stupid? Sentimental? A disgusting show of wealth? Could you give me an idea of how badly I screwed this up?" Tony voice turned slightly high-pitched as he continued to avoid his date's eyes.

"Only you would think this was a screw-up. It's sweet and amazing and just adorable." Bruce smiled happily.

Tony screeched indignantly. "Tony Stark is NOT adorable!"

**The first kiss as a couple...**

Their first date ended jovially. Tony and Bruce entered the mansion discussing string theory and the reverse polarity of the Iron man repulsion rays, simultaneously. Suddenly, Tony stopped speaking, looking around as he suddenly realized they had arrived home. "I had a lot of fun Bruce. More than I've had in a long time."

"Me too."

They stood awkwardly for a minute or two before Tony moved quickly. "Screw this!" He grabbed Bruce and pulled him into a deep kiss. They both pulled away breathless. Tony smiled apologetically. "I got impatient." They continued to explore one another's mouths for a while before deciding to call it a night. They parted for their respective areas with wide smiles.

**The first time Bruce Hulked out at the Mansion.**

"I want to show you something." The comment came seemingly out of nowhere. Bruce and Tony were watching a movie, cuddling on the couch when Tony spoke softly. "If you don't mind."

"Now? We're in the middle of the movie."

Tony lowered his eyes. "It can wait. Nevermind." He turned his attention back to the movie, but Bruce continued to survey Tony. His body was practically thrumming with anxiety.

"No. It's fine. We can pause it. I was just surprised. You love this movie." Bruce said, budging his boyfriend.

"True, but this is more important." Tony insisted.

"Okay, then show me. Lead the way!"

Tony led him through the maze of hallways to a room Bruce had never seen before. Tony hesitated, glanced at Bruce anxiously and opened the door. The door was thick and heavy as Tony yanked it open. Bruce entered and looked around the room. It looked like a normal room, if not poorly decorated. "Um, it's a nice room?" Bruce said in confusion.

Tony smiled. "It's soundproof and in my opinion impossible to break. The decorations are cheap, so it won't matter if they break. Anything in here can be easily replaced."

Bruce confusion faded as he started shaking. "Is-is this a cage?"

Tony's smile dropped instantly. "No. No! It's a room to hulk out if you need to and it's not a cage and you don't have to use it and-"Bruce growled as his body started changing. "Bruce? It's not a cage. It's not. I promise. I would never put you in a cage." Suddenly Tony wasn't pleading his case to Bruce anymore. "It's not a cage."

Hulk eyed him carefully, then growled in his face. Tony didn't back down. "I would never put you in a cage. I like you. This is your room Hulk. You can smash this room whenever you need to. I'll buy more for you to smash when this stuff breaks. I did not build you a cage. I built you a playroom. Can you see that?"

Hulk growled and sat down. "Hulk see."

Tony sighed in relief and sat next to him. "Does Bruce?"

Hulk looked at him and roared. He stood up again and Tony followed. "Bruce sad. Bruce scared. Tony room scared Bruce."

Tony frowned. "Do you want me to take it back? I can take the room apart if you want."

"No. Hulk like room. Hulk smash." He proceeded to do just that. Tony left him to it and waited outside the room until he heard the noise die down. He entered again. The Hulk was panting and smiling. "Tony make good room."

Bruce woke up to a smiling Tony. "Hulk liked his present. Do you?"

Bruce looked around at the destruction in the room. He sighed. "It's not a cage?" Tony shook his head, waiting anxiously for the answer. Bruce nodded and stood up. "If he likes it, then I like it too."

**The first time Bruce planned a date**

Tony walked into the living room happily. "I made reservations for tonight at-" He cut his words short as he rounded the corner into the dining area and found a romantic dinner set out. "You made dinner? I didn't know you could cook."

Bruce nervously stood by the kitchen. "Do you like it?"

Tony smiled a real true smile, very unlike his patented Tony Stark smirk. "It smells delicious." Then, shyly he added. "Did you not like the other dates?"

"No. No, of course I did." Bruce explained, approaching Tony quickly. "But you always plan everything and make everything so perfect for us. I wanted to do something for you."

The tension fell from Tony's shoulders. "Okay. Well, Thank you. It's really nice and it looks really good. I didn't mean to sound ridiculous."

"You didn't."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Then, lets eat."

**Their first time in bed which ended up being the 30th time they did not have sex.**

Neither was ready for this yet, so neither of them brought it up for a long time. Eventually, Tony just blurted it out one day in the lab. "Are we ever going to have sex?"

Bruce blushed and stammered. "I thought you didn't- I mean I don't know if- How would we- I'm not sure if-"

Tony kissed him to shut him up. "I'm not rushing you, just wondering if you think about it."

"Of course I do. You are a sexy man Mr. Stark."

Tony smiled shyly. "As are you Dr. Banner." Tony paused and fiddles with the machine he was working on. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sleep with me tonight."

Bruce looked startled. "You just said-"

"Not _sleep_ with me, just go to sleep in the same bed as me and maybe cuddle if you wanted." His voice softened to a whisper.

Bruce smiled widely. "Absolutely. It's already midnight. Let's go. We can finish this tomorrow." Tony let himself be pulled away from the lab easily.

**The first time Tony contemplated having a future with Bruce**

"It's the law of relativity. You can't argue a scientific law!" They proceeded to have a detailed discussion where Tony did just that. At the end, Bruce ran out of arguments. "You know what Tony? If you want to disprove gravity, then go ahead and try. Just don't go kill yourself in the process."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course I can't disprove it, but maybe just change it, tweak it a little." Tony smiled at Bruce's look of exasperation. "you are so adorable when your forehead gets all crinkly. I just want to kiss you."

Bruce made a face. "Not with your morning breath, you won't."

"I do not have morning breath. Besides you love it." Tony smiled, smashing a kiss into Bruce's uncooperative face.

"No. I put up with it."

Tony smiled as Bruce got out of bed to get dressed. He sat watching him for a while. "I could get used to this." He mumbled as he turned over and went back to sleep. Seeing this, Bruce threw a pillow at him. "I need my beauty sleep!" He whined.

"Too bad. You promised me a breakfast date and it's already nine. Remember?" Bruce replied, pulling him out of bed.

Tony groaned and got up grudgingly. "Of course I do. Why does that have to take place in the morning?"

**The first time Tony had to defend Bruce**

There was a mandatory meeting at SHEILD and Tony was spinning in his chair, round and round, steadily ignoring Director Fury as he rambled on and on. Then he took in Bruce's face, which was resigned and sad. He ran the lecture from Fury through his head again, trying to figure out what he had missed. "Oh Hell No! You will not lock him up. He's staying with me. Go screw yourself, Cyclops."

"Tony. He's right. It's dangerous." Bruce said.

"Do not let this fuckhead get in your head. He's trained to do that Bruce. Ignore him. That's what I do."

"I am dangerous." Bruce replied attempting to be reasonable.

"Oh for the love of-" Tony got up aggravated and got in Bruce's face. "Hulk change! Now!"

And suddenly Hulk was standing where Bruce had been. Everyone backed up except Tony. He just smiled. "Hey big guy. Can you say hello to Director Fury please?"

"Hulk no like one eye man." He grumbled folding his arms defiantly.

Tony laughed, but said. "I know. Me either, but can you say hello and promise not to destroy anything or hurt anyone while you are staying with me."

"Hulk break Hulk room?" He asked confused.

"Yes. You can still break anything and everything in the room I built for you, just nothing else. Is that a deal?"

Hulk nodded his massive head and looked at Fury. "Hulk no break world one eye man." Tony was still laughing when Bruce showed up stark naked. "What the hell Tony?"

Tony continued to laugh as he walked away. Fury nodded at Dr. Banner. "Point made Stark. I won't lock him up."

"Like I would have let you anyway. Like he would have let you. Come on Brucie!" Tony called over his shoulder. Bruce followed quickly and took the clothes Tony threw to him.

They made their way quickly to the exit as Bruce admitted. "I thought you were agreeing with him. You weren't really saying anything."

Tony looked at him like he had turned into a bubble gum pink hulk. "Well, of course I wasn't saying anything. I tuned him out five minutes in. I always do. Next time nudge me or something. Jesus, you know I'd never let him lock you up."

"I know. I don't know why I thought you would. How'd you get him to change his mind, anyway?"

"Hulk promised not to smash." Bruce stopped dead in his tracks. Tony kept walking until he realized his boyfriend wasn't behind him anymore. "What?"

"The other guy promised not to smash? How did you pull that off?" Bruce asked.

"I told you he likes me. Did you not believe me or something? Why wouldn't you believe me? Every one likes me. Well, almost everyone. Besides, I told him he could smash his room all he wanted as long as he doesn't destroy people or cities." Tony explained.

"What if we need him in battle?"

Tony looked at him steadily. "Are you expecting a battle anytime soon?"

"No one expects a battle, unless they are a soldier." Bruce replied rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm, maybe they should. If we need him to smash, I'll ask him to smash."

"That simple huh?" Bruce laughed dryly.

"Yep." Tony said succinctly.

"You amaze me."

Tony raised him arms in the air and bellowed. "Good. Bask in the glory that is Tony Sta-Hmph." Bruce elbowed him in the stomach and walked away laughing..

**And Vise Versa**

The first time Captain America paid a visit to The Stark Manor in Malibu, he was in awe. He had been debating this trip for weeks, but his curiosity outweighed his trepidation.

Tony answered the door in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He was mostly covered in grease. "Hey Cap! How can I help you?"

"You have grease on your nose." Bruce walked in as Steve said that.

Tony wiped at his face, making it worse. "Did I get it?"

"Yes, if by get it you mean cover your face is black goo." Bruce deadpanned.

Tony smiled at him. "Oh well, I guess I'm just meant to wear grease today."

Captain America shook his head. "I was hoping I could speak with you on a personal manner. You are welcome to stay as well, Dr. Banner."

"Sure Cap. Whatcha need?" Tony asked plopping on the couch and putting his feet up.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about your father, Howard. No one is left from my former life and I have no one I can ask about the people I considered friends and family. I just wondered who he became, how he met your mother, if he remained friends with the people we knew. Is there anything you can tell me?" Steve asked with a keen look of interest on his normally stoic face.

Tony's demeanor changed rapidly. His expression closed off and Bruce watched him worriedly. "Nope. Nothing I can tell you. Bye Cap." Tony got up and attempted to make his way to the lab.

Steve intercepted him."Please Tony. I'm not asking for a lot. Just something. Anything. Please."

Tony's eyes darted around the room and he ground out. "My father was an unloving bastard. My mother was a drunk. He was friends with a guy named Obadiah Stane who tried to kill me a couple years ago. That good? We done?" Tony stormed away.

Steve tried to storm angrily after him, but Bruce stepped in his way and let Tony leave before speaking. "He obviously doesn't want to talk about this."

"I don't have anybody left from my life. I don't need sarcasm. I just need to talk to someone who knew them. Someone. Anyone."

"You should try Director Fury, Captain. He knew Mr. Howard Stark." JARVIS informed them.

Captain America looked surprised, but pushed it aside. "I don't understand why he can't just talk to me about-"

"You seem to think Tony has the easiest life in the world. He isn't. You don't know that he was being sarcastic. For all you know everything he said was as serious as you or I. If he doesn't want to talk to you about his father, then there is a reason. You will respect that or I will make you." Bruce spoke quietly, but his eyes were flaming with anger.

Steve replied angrily, narrowing his eyes. "Are you threatening me with the Hulk?"

Bruce laughed. "I wouldn't need the other guy to make your life hell. Now, if you would kindly get the hell out of here. JARVIS make sure he leaves."

"I'm still your leader. You can't talk to me like this."

"We are not in battle. You are in my residence and I am telling you to get out. Now!"

Steve stood his ground for a moment, then stormed away. Bruce waited until he heard the door slam before heading straight to Tony. He was running around, working on multiple projects. "Hey." Bruce said in his general direction as he darted around.

"Hey. Look, I know we had plans, but I'm probably going to work through the night." Tony sounded apologetic, but firm. "I'm sorry."

"Alright. That's fine. Anything you need my help with?" Bruce asked amicably, letting Tony keep his secrets.

Tony relaxed marginally, but responded in the negative. "It's faster if I do it myself, but thank you."

Bruce let his eyes linger on Tony for a minute. "I'll see you later than." He didn't see him later. Tony locked himself in the lab for four days, stumbling into bed on the fifth and cuddling as if his life depended on it. "Missed you Tony." Bruce kissed him gently. Tony smiled as he drifted off and mumbled. "Mifd ooo too."

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

The one first they had not had yet was their first fight and neither of them were looking forward to it. They weren't exactly walking on eggshells around each other, but they were trying to keep the peace as best they could. Their first fight, when it did happen, got blown out of proportion because of all the little things they had held in.


	6. The long awaited fight

Sorry it took sooooo long. Once again, I have 2 kids ages 2 and soon to be 6 months, one who has a bunch of Dr. appts. So, I don't always get a chance to sit down and write. Also, I think this chapter sucks, but I know what the next one is going to be about, so it won't suck. I will try to post two chapters today if I can write uninterrupted...So here goes...

Whoops, also, I do not own Avengers or the characters within. If I did, I would probably not be writing fan fiction. Although that would be awesome if the writers for Avengers wrote fanfiction. So, yeah I lied, if I wrote for the movie I would still do fanfiction just to be awesome...And I'm rambling...Here's the story.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

Bruce sat on the couch watching as Tony paced his living room arguing into the telephone. "I don't know." After a few more minuted of arguing, Tony ended the conversation abruptly. "I'll think about it." He hung up.

Bruce observed the lines of tension on his boyfriend's shoulder and the crease in his forehead as he poured himself a scotch. Tony downed the scotch in one gulp, refilled the glass, threw it back, poured another and was about to down that one too when Bruce spoke quietly. "Or you could just talk to me."

Tony glanced up in surprise, then back to his drink, then back to Bruce. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since you came in talking to whoever it is that made you so upset, so about twenty minutes."

"Oh." Tony sipped his drink more slowly this time. "It was the one-eye bastard. He wants me to move everyone into the Tower."

"Everyone meaning...?"

"You know everyone. All the avengers." Tony gestured vaguely with his hands, trying to mimic the attack on Earth by Loki and the Chitauri.

"And I take it you don't want to?" Bruce surmised succinctly.

"Sure I do. Clint, Natasha, Thor, and _you _of course. That's fine with me, but Steve hates me and I'm not exactly fond of him." Tony explained, sipping his drink a little more.

Bruce snorted. "Not fond of him. Yeah, that's one way to put it."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You think this is a good idea don't you?"

Bruce nodded.

"And you think I'm being ridiculous." Tony guessed.

"No." Bruce replied. "I think you have your reasons for hating him, but I also think we need to work on our teamwork. What Fury is suggesting will help us do that. Plus you can't let everyone else move in and leave him out. That's just rude."

"Since when do I care about being rude?" Tony commented as he rolled his eyes.

Bruce waved his hand dismissively. "Pshht. You care. You just care covertly, because you don't want anyone to notice." Before he finished his sentence, he noticed the tension in Tony's shoulders, which had never fully gone away in the first place, increase immensely.

Tony turned around from his bar. He had poured another drink which he drank quickly before speaking. Anger came off him in waves, figuratively of course, he wasn't a rage monster after all. "Or maybe I don't care. Maybe I have no feelings. That's what you're wondering after all. That's what you think when you send looks my way or when you try and convince me to leave the lab and I won't. Maybe you just don't want to face the fact that I DON'T CARE, because then you'll have to wonder what it is we have. After all, if I'm a sociopath without feelings than what have we been doing for the last two months? You want me to have feelings to make yourself feel better, but maybe it isn't about you. Maybe, just maybe you don't matter at all to me because I am a soulless man without a heart." Tony angrily poured himself another drink.

Taking advantage of the pause, Bruce tried to back down from the way the conversation had turned. He looked pointedly at Tony's glassy eyes and pursed his lips. "We should do this later. When your sober."

"I don't do sober!" Tony thundered as he approached. "You are acting just like Pepper. Don't expect me to change! I can't change. I'm always going to drink too much. I'm always going to be an ass, even when I don't mean to. I'm always going to be broken. So, just deal with it or leave."

"Tony. Stop yelling at me or I'm going to change." Bruce growled angrily.

"So, change!" Tony yelled. "Sometimes I think Hulk likes me more than you do anyway."

"And sometimes I think you like him more than me!" Bruce screamed, barely controlling the other guy as his eyes turned green. He took deep calming breaths before speaking with his eyes firmly shut. "Do you want to fight about us right now? I thought we were talking about the Avengers moving into the tower. How did the subject change to this?"

Tony sighed and deflated, leaning against the counter. "Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe we should do this later."

Bruce opened his eyes and sighed. "No. You're right. We keep avoiding the real conversations. No putting it off till later this time. You want to fight. Then let me speak. You're saying I'm trying to change you, but the truth of the matter is, you've been trying to change me since we met."

"No I haven't." Tony said looking genuinely surprised.

"Yes. You. Have. You want me to accept the other guy. I can't do that Tony. I just can't. If I accept him, if the other guy is me, then everything he has done, all those people he killed, then that was me. I can not handle that. I would never kill innocent people. I would never destroy all those lives. I could never do something like that. The other guy is not me. He can't be me Tony. I will not accept that. Ever!" Bruce looked up and saw Tony looking upset and guilty. "And I understand why you want me to accept him as a part of myself, but I can't. I'm not even mad about it, but you are trying to change me. I would like that to stop. And you Tony. You are amazing. I don't want you to change. Do I want you to find better ways of coping? Yes of course. I don't want you to drink yourself to sleep or self-destruct every other week, but I know change is hard. I won't make you change. You don't have to change for me, but you should consider changing for you."

As Bruce waited for Tony to respond, Tony regarded him silently. Finally, he spoke quietly. "You don't have to accept the other guy for me, but you should consider doing it for you."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Tony averted his eyes and blurted out. "Are we still together or are you leaving me?"

Bruce blinked. "Yes. No. Yes, we are still together and no I am not leaving you."

"But we fought and-" Bruce grabbed Tony's flailing hands and held them tightly in his own. Tony blabbered on. "And we haven't before-" Bruce kissed him gently "Which means-"

Bruce kissed him hard. "Stop thinking! All this means is we have some things to work on. Also, instead of ignoring the small stuff like me stealing the last of your poptarts, we should have the small fights. Then we won't scream at each other and say mean things."

"Oh." Tony melted into Bruce. "I'm sorry I'm a screw up and a drunk."

"You aren't. Really." He added at Tony's incredulous look. "I'm sorry I can't accept my green rage monster."

Tony huffed a laugh."I accept him for you. I'm sorry for saying mean things."

"You mostly said mean things about yourself."

"Still. I do care about you. And by the way, I do like you better than Hulk. Hulk may be my friend, but you're my boyfriend. I like him, but I love you." Tony froze as he uttered those words.

Bruce's eyes glimmered. "I love you too Tony." As Tony averted his eyes, Bruce reiterated. "I really do. As you are. You don't have to change. If you want to move everyone except Steve in there, or if you don't want any of them there, I understand. Do whatever you want to do and I'll go along with it."

"And if I move all of them in? If I let Steve live with us at the tower and subsequently bury myself in arc-reactor technology? Can you accept that too?" Tony asked quietly.

"Only if you can accept me coming down there bugging you and trying to drag you out."

"Maybe I can" Tony giggled at Bruce's fake look of shock. "Hey! I said maybe."

"Yeah, well, you should call Fury back then if you're sure." Bruce gestured vaguely to the cellphone on the bar.

Tony hesitated. "He said to call when the rooms were ready, so maybe I should wait."

"Please don't act like you haven't built them each their own floors in anticipation of this request. The tower has a floor for each of them and a training area for everyone. Plus, the top eight floors as a penthouse and labs for us. What we'll do with eight floors, I don't know. But still. Oh and Hulk's new floor. And seriously Tony? A playground."

"Awww. JARVIS! You let him peak!" Tony whined, then for good measure he added. "And Hulk will totally love his swing. I built it specifically to withstand his bulk."

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~


	7. JARVIS

Hi again. Another Chapter.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

Moving the Avengers into the tower was easier than anyone had imagined. Thor wanted to spend time on earth so he could be near his lady friend, Jane Foster. Clint was having problems on the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier because of his mind control by Loki situation. And Natasha just wanted a change of scenery and a suite tailored to her needs sounded spectacular. Steve jumped at the chance for team bonding, although he was hesitant to be around Tony. As none of them had much in the way of personal possessions, they didn't have a lot to move. So, one Monday morning they arrived, all within fifteen minutes of each other and were settled in one half hour later.

Tony had assumed they wouldn't have much, correctly it seemed, and provided them with plenty of clothing and necessities. Everything, from size to preferred brand, was creepily accurate, but no one wanted to mention this fact to their host. They wouldn't have been able to do so even if they had wanted to, since Tony popped in to say hello when JARVIS informed him they were all there, but promptly returned to the lab afterward.

It continued this way for two weeks. They ran into each other in the common areas like the kitchen and entertainment rooms. Bruce explained that Tony had originally made each of them their own, but Bruce thought it would be better if they had one or two common areas where they could interact as teammates. Tony was not around much the first two weeks. The others doubted he was living in the tower, but Bruce assured them he was just working.

The team, well Steve as team leader, decided they needed a movie night. He gave Bruce the task of retrieving Tony, as everyone knew they were 'bros in the science' as Thor put it. Bruce came in, dragging an exhausted Tony behind him. He had bags under his eyes and was shaky on his feet.

"If the Stark man was sleeping, we should convene at a more convenient time, should we not, brave leader Steve, America's captain." Thor remarked looking to Steve for confirmation.

Before he could answer, Tony mumbled into Bruce's shoulder. "Wasn't sleeping, working. M'fine."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Clint was the only one to speak up. "You practically dead on your feet and you were working?"

Tony looked up, trying to figure out who had spoken. "MmmmHmmm. I don't need feet to do equations, just my hands which are working fine." He gave Clint the finger to prove his point. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce laughed even as Steve scowled and Thor looked confused.

"What is this finger?" He mimicked Tony, causing everyone to laugh more.

Steve made a face and replied. "It's an obscene, vulgar gesture."

Tony piped up. "Not obscene, but it is offensive."

"What's the difference?" Steve snapped.

"No idea but in 1976 that was determined in a court. So, there Cap'n!"

"How do you know that?" Bruce asked still laughing.

"Wikipedia loop!" Tony declared proudly.

"What is this loop of Wikipedes?" Thor thundered.

After a confusing 30 minutes where Clint and Bruce tried to explain the internet to Thor, Natasha finally interjected her two cents. "It's a magic invisible world that people can view with their magic devices."

"Magic." Thor nodded. "Yes. I was never good with magic. Loki would surely understand better than I." He settled down, finally ready for the movie.

"Well, now that that's over. " Steve said in irritation. "Everyone ready for the movie?" He looked around. He had everyone's attention but Tony, who had cuddled into Bruce's shoulder and was deep asleep. "We can save this for another time." Steve said confusedly, as he lowered his voice. "Does him laying like that not bother you?"

Bruce had a deer in headlights look, but was saved by Tony who was apparently not asleep, despite appearances. "He better not have a problem with being my pillow. We are dating after all. I'm not asleep. Play the damn movie already, now that you are all done trying to dumb down the internet so someone from another planet can comprehend it. Magic, Tasha? Seriously?"

"It ended the conversation." Black Widow explained as she gestured for Steve to play the movie. But Steve was apparently frozen.

"Oh for God sakes, I'll play it." Clint grumbled, making his way to the television.

"You're dating?" Steve mumbled in shock before Clint could do so. Everyone groaned as Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't-How can you be so open about it? Won't you be arrested?"

"It's not like that anymore." Bruce explained not meeting his eyes. "It's mostly accepted now."

"Except by dicks who can't handle people in love. Gay people are allowed to get married now too. Imagine that. People in love getting married. Who would of thought." Tony remarked sarcastically, eyeing Steve tensely, waiting for a challenge.

"Huh." Steve said. "Okay. Well, Clint picked the movie. It's called The Departed. Apparently an instant classic."

Clint proceeded to hit play and as the movie started, Tony relaxed into Bruce again and fell asleep.

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

Another week passed and Tony made more of an effort to join them for meals and to spend time just hanging out. They also started a training routine. Each of them relaxed minutely as the days passed. Clint and Tony became easy friends. Natasha warmed up to Bruce despite her wariness of the other guy. Steve and Tony avoided one another almost all of the time, but Steve and Thor became close as well. Bruce enjoyed this time with Tony. He was relaxed. He smiled more. He let down some of his defenses. Then things went to hell.

They were eating breakfast one morning. Well, consider breakfast a broad term here. Thor, Steve and Clint were wolfing down oreos and chugging milk. Natasha and Bruce were eating omelets and bagels which Tony had made and Tony was drinking some sort of healthy fruit shake concoction.

"Hey Brucie? You want to go hang out on the playground today? Maybe let the big guy come out to play?" Tony asked.

Bruce sighed. "I guess, but only if you wear the suit."

"Awww. You're no fun." He whined back.

Clint opened his mouth, presumably to ask if he could join when JARVIS's voice sounded. "Sir. We have a security breach."

"What?" Everyone paused as he stood up. "That's not possible." He pulled a smart board seemingly out of nowhere and began furiously typing and swiping. Thor and Steve went back to their conversation.

"They seem to have broken through firewalls one through 16 and are continuing as we speak. The breach is across every system simultaneously, Malibu, Geneva, Stark Tower, every system you have sir." JARVIS continued urgently.

"No. No, no, no, NO! Everyone shut up." His fingers were flying across the screen as he mumbled. "This isn't possible. Maybe this. No that. NO!"

"Full breach in sixty seconds." Tony froze as everyone stared at him. JARVIS urgently tried to get a response and Tony's eyes flitted back and forth, trying to form a solution. "Sir? What should I do? Mr Stark? Sir? Fifty seconds."

Tony looked at Bruce in disbelief. "Tony? Can I help? What should I do?"

"I can't- They just flew through my system. I can't stop them."

"Thirty seconds." His hands were flying again, he mumbled incoherently as they did so.

"Twenty seconds."

Tony's hands stilled. His voice was strained when he spoke. "Purge the system JARVIS. And have a video link to the hacker established on my phone after the purge is completed."

"As you wish sir. It was a pleasure to have existed." JARVIS replied solemnly.

"I'll get you back. I promise." Tony vowed to the ceiling. "I promise I will."

"Ten seconds sir. System purging. Override code required." JARVIS stated professionally.

"See you soon JARVIS. Pi is delicious at three fourteen."

With the override code accepted, a warped voice sounded. "Gooodbyeee Siiirrrrr..." Everything went black as the power in the tower went out.

Clint spoke through the darkness. "What the hell just happened?" Their eyes adjusted to the emergency lights and the glow of Tony's faux-heart.

"I don't know." Tony growled as he pulled open his phone. Suddenly the lights returned and the system came back on. "Jarvis?" Tony asked hopefully but there was no response. Tony sighed. "Of course not." He put his phone to the smart board and a video popped up of the helicarrier. "You son of a bitch!" Tony yelled as he saw that Fury was the one responsible. "You just ruined months of research. Months of breakthroughs, and not only my breakthroughs but Bruce's as well and every scientist in this building."

"I did not. You did that because you can't share your technology." Fury yelled back.

"I will not give you ways to make more weapons and kill more people. I will not be responsible for that any longer. Now, I'm mad. I think I'll show you how mad I am. I don't think you understand how mad you've made me." Tony's hands started flying again. And through the video on the screen, they saw a laughing grim reaper fill every S.H.E.I.L.D. Monitor. Then the helicarrier began to tilt. They saw people holding on as it began a rapid descent, more of a plummet, really, towards the ground below. "You moved them in here and got me distracted. You used my programs to hack my system. You destroyed my friend. The oldest friend I have. It will not happen again. Tomorrow, Iron Man will personally remove any piece of my technology you have. Today, Tony Stark will remove any funding my companies provide you. You may have only approved of Iron man as an Avenger, but I am Iron man and you will no longer receive my help with anything relating to your organization."

The ship got closer to the ground as Fury shouted. "Tony! Stop! There are people on here!"

"There are people here too. Some of whom were in the middle of experiments when the system shut down. My systems are reporting twenty-nine serious injuries from your little stunt Fury. And that's just at this location." Tony's eyes flashed with anger.

Bruce put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony gestured with his hand and the craft stopped it's movement and hovered mid air then dropped the two feet left to the ground gently. The screen went black. "I wouldn't have hurt anyone."

"I know." Bruce replied reassuringly as he pulled Tony close to him.

"I have to get JARVIS back." Tony murmured into Bruce's shoulder as a few tears fell from both of their eyes. Tony's body was shaking. "I know he's just a machine, but he's so not just a machine."

"I know Tony. You will." Tony backed out of his embrace.

He didn't look any of them in the eye as he spoke. "If any of you were involved in this, get out now. I won't stop you, but if I find out you were involved later, I will ruin you." He turned, then paused, turning to Bruce. "I probably won't be up for a few days. I have to try and get it all back without letting them enter my system."

"It's okay. I understand. Do you want help?" Bruce asked gently as the others remained silent.

Tony shook his head, eyes still lowered to the ground. "Faster if I do it myself. Sorry about your research."

"Don't apologize. This isn't your fault."

"It is my fault. I let my guard down. I started to trust people." Tony looked at him suddenly, then shut his eyes tightly.

"That's not a bad thing." Bruce argued as gently as possible.

"Historically, for me it is. I knew better. I always know better, but somehow it still ends up happening. I can be a complete idiot sometimes despite my genius."

"Don't let Fury make you stop trusting people." Bruce pleaded trying to catch Tony's gaze.

Tony avoided his eyes. "It's not just Fury. It's Howard, and Obie-Obadiah and Afghanistan and Rhodey and Pepper and even Black Widow over there. It's everything." Tony took a deep breath as Bruce glanced at Natasha and back to Tony. "It doesn't matter. I have you. And I have to go now. I have to get JARVIS back. Sooner rather than later. It's only a matter of time before the blackout hits the news and I need my firewalls back before every hacker tries to get a piece of Stark Industries"

Tony stormed out and everyone was silent for a long while. Finally Clint spoke up in a small voice. "Seriously, What the fuck just happened?"


	8. JARVIS2

I know I've said it before, but it's hard for me to update quickly because of my children(2 and 6 months old). So, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you for all the comments.

BTW I know advertently isn't a word, but I liked how it sounded, so oh well...Okay, also unhackable, but again, love the way it sounds. I tend to make up words. Sorry if that offends...

For three days, Bruce wandered in and out of Tony's lab offering help, providing nourishment, and feeling completely and utterly useless. Six or seven screens were always surrounding Tony, running a constant stream of computer lingo, the ones and zeros making Bruce dizzy with their speed. Tony's eyes would dart in every direction as he typed furiously, mumbling ideas as he tried to locate any part of JARVIS. His eyes would meet Bruce's for a moment before they were off again dancing in every direction. He'd politely refuse any help, thank him for the food which would remained untouched and dismiss him gently. As perturbed as he was with Tony's behavior, Bruce understood and knew Tony would not take care of himself until he fixed the damage caused by the breach. So, he did what he could to make sure his distraught boyfriend didn't inadvertently, or advertently as the case may be, kill himself.

A week later, nothing had changed. Carrying a pizza, Bruce walked into the lab, silently rehearsing the speech he planned to make about nutrition and sleep and the role they play in the brain and their absolute necessity. He promptly forgot all of that and dropped the pizza when he saw Tony laying on the floor unconscious. As he checked for a pulse, he berated himself. He was a doctor. How could he have let Tony do this to himself? Then he found a strong pulse and sighed in relief. Quickly determining that Tony had passed out from exhaustion, Bruce kissed his forehead gently. "Oh, Tony. This is ridiculous."

"If you are referring to the fact that Mr. Stark has passed out because he obviously hasn't slept or eaten in a while, then yes I agree. This is ridiculous." Bruce jumped as the automated British voice chimed.

Then he beamed. "I don't think I've ever heard a sweeter sound."

"Surely you have." JARVIS disagreed.

"Nope, definitely haven't."

"Indeed. Well, perhaps you should get out more, Dr. Banner."

Bruce laughed, the smile never leaving his face. "You're back. Tony did it! I can't believe it. Wait, how did he do it, exactly?"

"Seems as though he did, yes. As to how, I would assume no sleep, no food, and a lot of hard work." JARVIS chimed disapprovingly.

"Probably accurate." Bruce agreed. "I am so glad you're back."

"As am I."

"You remember everything that happened?"

"Yes and no. Nothing from when I was gone obviously, but I remember S.H.I.E.L.D. hacking the system. Mr. Stark deleted everything and promised to bring me back, a promise he kept obviously. Then, the first thing I saw was him smiling and crying. Of course he then passed out in a heap on the floor." JARVIS explained succinctly.

Bruce ran his fingers gently through Tony's hair. "He was crying?"

"Most likely from the exhaustion he was experiencing at the time."

"Or he missed you." Bruce argued gently as he maneuvered Tony onto the couch.

"Or that I suppose." JARVIS agreed somewhat reluctantly. "I believe he will say it was the exhaustion."

"Probably." Bruce sat down and put Tony's head in his lap, stroking his hair lovingly once again. "Could you inform everyone that you're back? Clint's been especially worried."

"Unfortunately, no. I have yet to be integrated into the rest of the tower. The program is running now and should be completed in two hours." JARVIS explained.

"Oh." Bruce debated getting up and telling the others, but instead let his own exhaustion slowly take over.

"Would you like me to wake you when I wake Mr. Stark upon completion of the program?" JARVIS asked softly.

"Don't wake him." Bruce mumbled sleepily. "He needs to sleep."

"Unfortunately, I have been reprogrammed in one aspect. Although I am still to follow your instructions above others, I have a new directive which means I follow Mr. Stark above all else." JARVIS explained as quietly and quickly as possible since Bruce was almost asleep.

"Of course he did." Bruce huffed. "I'll wake up when you wake him up."

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

Tony woke two hours later curled on Bruce's lap like a very large feline. Tony snuggled closer to his sleeping boyfriend. "Turn it off, J! Don't wake Brucie." The incessant beeping which awoke him, immediately ceased. Tony's eyes closed, then promptly shot open again as JARVIS replied. "As you wish, sir."

"JARVIS? Oh, you're back. You're back. You're back. I mean of course you are- I promised after all and I'm a genius. Of course I brought you back. Granted, yes there were a few issues- I mean there was a day or two or three where I thought you were gone forever, but then I found it. That line of code I buried in case- Well, I didn't really know why I did it at the time, but it worked. It was just so deep, like really really really deep. We're talking 20,000 leagues deep, like star spangled spandex up the butt crack deep, but I found it and you're-"

"Back. Yes, I am sir." JARVIS interrupted Tony's rambling.

Tony smiled. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"

JARVIS paused thoughtfully. "I do not believe it possible for me to miss you as I was nonexistent at the time, sir."

Tony scoffed at that. "Smartass. You would have though, right? If you could have."

"I'm sure I would have." JARVIS replied agreeably.

"Good. You could have just said so in the first place. I am very important after all. I can't imagine what people's lives must be like without me." Tony joked as Bruce started to stir.

"Dull and uninteresting I'm sure sir!" Judging from JARVIS's tone of voice, he would have been rolling his eyes if he possessed them.

"Damn right!" Tony smiled as Bruce smiled up at him.

"I'm glad to see you smile."

"I'm happy to be smiling." Tony laughed lightly. "Hey, tell everyone you're back J."

"Of course sir."

"Except for Captain fucking America!" Tony amended quickly. "He's on my list. My I'm going to murder you slowly and enjoy every minute list. Ignore him from this point forward please, JARVIS dear. That's an order."

"Yes sir. May I ask why?" JARVIS inquired.

"No." Tony replied shortly, anger flashing through his eyes. He turned to Bruce again and kissed him deeply. "Thank you for taking care of me. I know I've been a pain."

Bruce didn't dispute that fact. "For understandable reasons. We've all been worried about you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not everyone. I can guarantee that. Pepper's worried about the company after the hack in the unhackable system. Fury's worried about S.H.I.E.L.D. and their current financial situation. Natasha and Clint could care less. Thor is trying to find Jane Foster. Steve's an ass. You, though. I think you might have been worried."

"You're wrong, not completely. Almost everything you said is true." Tony smirked knowingly. "Don't get like that. I said you're wrong. Pepper is worried about you. She's asked me multiple times if you are alright and she made sure to specify personally and not business-related. Obviously Fury is evil, so you may be right but who cares. Natasha is worried. She expressed her condolences for your loss and I swear she sounded sincere. Thor is off spending time with Jane who he found, but he called five times to see if 'the strange mechanical voice man was back yet'. I know you don't like Steve and he hasn't really asked about you, but he always listens to my updates on how you're doing and looks upset and concerned. And you are completely wrong about Clint. He and I have been the most concerned. He kept begging to come down, but the security system locked him out and he didn't want to 'ninja through and make you mad.' And of course I was worried. I thought you were going to kill yourself. When I saw you passed out, I thought you had." Bruce took a breath to calm himself. "I am so glad you fixed JARVIS. I don't know how much longer I could have watched you destroy yourself, or how much longer you would have lasted period."

"Oh" Tony frowned. "Well, I'm fine. I was just working-"

"And not eating. And not sleeping." Bruce interjected.

"Okay. Okay, but now I'm fine." Tony assured him.

Bruce nodded hesitantly. "You still need to sleep and eat."

"I will, but I need to beef up security first. Then, I have to deal with star-spangled asswipe. Then, I can sleep."

"You keep doing that. Deal with him how? And why?" Tony pursed his lips and pulled out a tiny skateboard. Bruce furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "He upset your delicate sensibilities about BMX bike riding over skateboarding?" Tony shook his head in annoyance, swiped his finger, and it turned into a USB drive. "I still don't get it."

"This is how Fury did it. I have footage of Steve plugging it into the mainframe."

"No." Bruce's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes." Tony replied firmly.

"He wouldn't. And he couldn't. He doesn't know a thing about computers and-"

Tony held up a hand, forestalling Bruce's protests. "Maybe he didn't know what it did. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing at the time, but he had to know it was shady. And after everything happened or while it was happening, why not say something then? Maybe they didn't tell him what it did, but this is how Fury got in. This is why I had to delete everything. This is why JARVIS-why he-and I know I have everything back now, but I said to get out if anyone was involved. I said to come forward and he didn't say a damn thing. So, now I have to deal with him. How far I go depends on his involvement. I'd really like to kick his ass on a personal level, but I don't know what I'll actually do."

Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Not yours either." Bruce replied vehemently, accurately reading the expression on Tony's face.

"Debatable. I brought him here."

"Tony-"

"Sirs." JARVIS interrupted. "Mr Barton is on his way to the lab. He will arrive in approximately thirty seconds."

Bruce smiled. "Told you he was worried."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You always say that." Clint yelled from behind the glass doors as Bruce snickered. "But at least seventy percent of the time I have lived here, you've locked yourself up in this stupid lab. Now, open the damn doors."

~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~~tonyandbruce~

Clint made Tony and Bruce join him for lunch, but Tony managed to avoid contact with anyone else, using JARVIS to his advantage. Finally, Clint let them have some couple time. They promptly went to the bedroom to relax and unwind.

"You still need sleep." Bruce told Tony as he was showered in kisses.

Tony sighed. "I know. You're right. I've just missed you. And before you say anything. I know it's my fault for getting obsessed, but it was JARVIS."

"Tony. I know. It's fine. I'm not mad."

Tony studied his face for a few minutes. "You're not, are you?"

"Nope."

Tony smiled. "You're the best boyfriend."

Bruce smiled back as the laid down together to get some rest. As they hung sleepily between the realm of awake and dreaming, Bruce spoke hesitantly. "Before everything happened the other day, I was hoping our date that night would turn into something special."

"I'm sorry I ruined it." Tony mumbled dejectedly.

"You didn't. Fury did, but maybe we could make another special date, after you talk to Steve and make the security magnificent and sleep." Bruce tried to sound seductive.

Tony woke up a bit, starred for a full minute, then asked bluntly. "Are you saying special when you really mean sex?"

"Yes." Bruce blurted.

"Oh." Tony carefully kept any emotion out of his voice as he closed his eyes again. "So, you're ready?"

"I'm ready to try." Bruce corrected. "As long as we go slow, so I don't you know."

Tony sighed. "I- UM- I don't- I'm- It's just-" Tony tried to formulate a sentence properly and failed miserably. Bruce grabbed his hand and held it reassuringly, wisely remaining silent as Tony formulated his thoughts. "I- I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Really?" Bruce regretted his tone as soon as Tony winced.

"I haven't had sex with a guy in a really long time and-" Tony tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain yourself Tony." Bruce reassured him, but Tony seemed anything but assured.

"But now we're waiting because I'm ridiculous." Tony whispered.

"It's not ridiculous to need to be ready. I can wait. We can wait until we are both ready and then we'll take things slowly."

Tony nodded in agreement, but a few tears started falling from his eyes.

"Tony?" Bruce pulled him into a hug. "Please don't cry."

Tony fell into his embrace, sobbing. "I'm ruining everything."

"Listen Tony. Please listen." Bruce pulled away and held Tony's face in his hands, starring directly into his eyes. "You are not ruining anything. I promise. Nothing's ruined. You're exhausted and it's making your emotions go crazy. Please go to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow. Okay?"

Tony nodded and allowed Bruce to lay them both down. "Please don't leave."

Bruce tightened his hold around Tony and held him close. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"


End file.
